1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic solenoid control valve, in particular, a hydraulic 3/2-solenoid control valve embodied as a double-seated valve in a cartridge design.
2. Description of Related Art
From the state of the art, e.g. 3/2-solenoid control valves including a magnetic actuator are known. This type of hydraulic valves offers two different switching positions for three different connection lines. With the two different switching positions, e.g. a pressure line P is selectively connected to a pressure-less tank line T, or an operating line A is selectively connected to the tank line T.